


If You Can Dodge a Blade

by Pip_n_Flinx



Series: What Lay Behind Us [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mention of Forced Relationship, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pip_n_Flinx/pseuds/Pip_n_Flinx
Summary: Triss tries to question Geralt but keeps getting derailed. Will she get a straight answer about their past, or where Geralt is headed?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: What Lay Behind Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621771
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	If You Can Dodge a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Finally new, never before seen content in this series! Not just a revised draft of something from tumblr, brand spanking new writing. I hope you enjoy!

“And no dodging this question either, I need an answer this time.”

“Got me nervous now Triss. Went from crying to smiling to that serious look. This about Yen again?”

_Ouch_

“No it’s not about _not_ about Yen. Or any member of the lodge for that matter.”

“Cirilla then.”

“Geralt!”

“What else could be so important?” he asked with a shrug.

“You. You scruffy, unwashed, barrel-chested, mead smelling, pickled-brain man!” Triss couldn’t help it, her voice raised gradually until she was nearly shouting at him. Her hair askew, hands and arms gesticulating wildly. _I must look like a madwoman begging for coin._

“Mead brained? Ouch, if a witcher could have feelings I’m sure mine would be hurt.”

She took a longer look in his eyes. She’d always suspected that the Butcher of Blaviken was a more sentimental man than he would have you believe. Now, she knew it to be true. Triss would have sworn he was blinking more than usual, and his usually acerbic tone had gone cold as he spoke.

“Sorry, I know you must be worried about Ciri and Yen. I fret any time either of them is out of my sight, and I’m not as close to them as you are”

“Don’t know about that. You and Yen go back. Way back. Helped train Ciri too.”

“You know what I mean.”

Geralt couldn’t hold her gaze, instead preferring to study the corner of the room, eyes, darting back and forth. He seemed almost ready to argue the point, but couldn’t bring himself to. This was a marked change from the confidence he usually displayed. Normally the man had, if not arrogance at least a bit of pride about him. It had always seemed he stalked through life on the lookout for the next thrill, the next challenge, the next coin purse. Triss had occasion to spend more time talking to him then most, but the witcher seemed almost sentimental.

“Alright, I said I didn’t want to talk about them. Sorry.”

“Not your fault Triss. I brought them up.”

“Look, forget it. And forget my question too.” That earned her a puzzled look. “It’s a matter of magic anyway.”

“Then why would you ask me? You know I don’t have magic. Not real magic anyway”

“Geralt, most people don’t. Alchemists don’t but that doesn’t stop Radovid from hunting them. What people mean when they say magic isn’t magic as you or I know it anyway. To them, anything they can’t explain is magic. If they can see it, but not understand it, they fear it.”

“I know. Fear of beasts gave us Witchers. Wouldn’t get paid if people didn’t get scared.”

“Oh? So why save me from the thugs? Why not turn me in yourself for coin?”

“Triss, I know you.”

“Got to know about beasts to hunt them.”

Geralt sighed and looked up at her. There was depth there, a sadness you didn’t see every day, even in a crowded city like Novigrad. She got lost staring into those golden eyes. The room seemed to fade, the flickering light of the candle more muted than before as shadows crept in from all around her.

_Mutant, freak, monster,_ _whoreson, bastard, murderer, butcher, foul beast, swindler_. People seemed to waste time and creativity finding new ways to insult the witchers. Suddenly she was there, at White Orchard with Geralt and Vesemir getting thrown out over a fight they didn’t start, walking out to a crowd of Nilfgardians. She saw the passing glances of every stranger in Novigrad as Geralt walked beside her in her hood. Triss had been so busy worrying that she would be recognized she hadn’t even noticed. She could feel his anxiety over the attention he was drawing. She could hear the muttered curses as townsfolk saw him, the prayers and superstitious signs to ward off the witcher. Witchers protected the commonfolk, and Geralt seemed to look out for the downtrodden more than most. They didn’t see that though. She saw one she elf in particular spurn him twice, both times after he saved her. From evil little men calling her “knife ear” and trying to burn her in her home. Trying rape her in the open, out on the street. _Just go.You’ll make things worse._ She saw Geralt training, could feel the exhaustion and the strain on his muscles and the haze clouding his vision as sweat and sleepless nights commingled. _Freak! You’re no better than the monsters you kill!_ Step, duck, counter, thrust. _Mutant! I’ll not have your kind here!_

Triss snapped back to the room, the candle once again flickered in the corner and the shadows danced on the walls and floors. Everything seemed sharper, the smells and sounds threatened to overwhelm her as she came back to herself. Even the shadows held no secrets from her eyes. The hypersensitivity quickly faded, and the room quieted to a cozy warmth.

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“I saw… well I’m not sure what. Memories?”

“Didn’t do anything Triss.”

“Liar.”

“C’mon Triss. Must’ve been you’re imagination”

“I knew some people feared witchers, but I guess I didn’t realize how constant it was”

“Yeah. It's not an easy life. The monsters are often the best of it.”

“Do you push yourself to hunt more to avoid people?”

“No. Got to talk to people to get paid. I work when I need, or when people are dying.”

“Sure, that makes sense. Why seek people out just to get insulted.”

“Exactly. Rather stay somewhere quiet.”

“Has it gotten worse since your memories came back? You seem quieter now, not that you were a loquacious one before but --”

“Yeah… I hate crowds. Drunk crowds are worse than most.”

“Yet you still wind up in taverns.”

“A tavern can be fun to visit. Always end up wanting to leave though. Rather stay at Kaer Mohren most nights.”

“Novigrad probably doesn’t make your top ten ‘cities I’d like to live in’ then, what with all the people.”

“Nope. Still, had to come.”

“I know, it must eat at you knowing she’s in danger. I’m sorry I couldn’t point you right to Cirilla.”

“Didn’t find what I came looking for. Wasn’t a waste of time though.”

“Did Corinne give you the lead you need?”

“Gave me something at least. Ciri was here, Dandelion saw her. Thing is, no one has seen Dandelion in a week.”

“We’ll find him Geralt, and then we’ll find her.”

“I know. Thanks.”

They took a minute to recover, both of them. While the silence wasn’t exactly comfortable, they both needed a minute to get their feet back under them. Triss had been ready to ask why the rose of remembrance still bloomed, but the witcher had thrown her by bringing up Yen again. A few calming breaths, and they could finally look each other in the eyes again. _No more waiting, I need to ask him about the rose._

“So, why is the rose still blooming?”

Geralt blinked at her. “You know that. You’re the one who explained it to me.”

“A rose of remembrance blooms forever if you give it to someone you love”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, I had thought... I had thought you loved Yennefer!”

“Triss.”

“Well? Why else would you make that wish? You tamed a Djinn, that can’t have been easy, and you asked to be bound to her for all time. So how come this” She gestured to the rose on the lonely desk “blooms for me?”

“Triss. It was never that simple.”

“Don’t give me that. I know well enough that nothing is ever simple with sorceresses.”

“Triss.”

She couldn’t hold his gaze, so instead she stared at the rose. Her voice felt strained, raw from the rollercoaster of emotions she’d been on since Geralt came to visit. Maybe it was all a myth anyway. She’d never heard of any other magic like it, fueled by love. How would the plant know anyways? Tears kissed the sides of her cheeks. She tried closing her eyes in the hopes she could stop them, but they simply ran in rivulets down her cheeks. A sob was building in her, but the wave petered out early as Geralt spoke again.

“With Yen, it was less that I loved her and more that I admired her. Doesn’t seem to be mutual. Guess I just wanted her confidence. She knows the world will bend before her will. Just like the Djinn did. Same as I do.”

“She wanted a kid, but couldn’t conceive, the magic had taken that away from her. Just as the magic made her beautiful, magic also ensured she couldn’t have the child she wanted. She had unwittingly traded the future she dreamt of for the beauty she desired. You couldn’t conceive either, but you had a ward. A daughter. One born of the magic. You had Ciri. Maybe she wanted some of your life too, Geralt.

“Maybe. Pretty sure she resents my wish though.”

“If she thought she could undo it she would have tried by now.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t sound like love to me. Not even a Djinn could change her mind.”

Geralt looked away at the last, his shoulders hunched forward a bit, his head sunk down and his arms came up to rest at the opposite elbow. It was quite the opposite of Yennefer’s transformation from hunchback to fairest of all. It was almost like his wish was draining him, sapping all his strength and beauty. She ached to hold him.

“Thing is, it's always more fighting with Yen. Arguments, insults. Sure, we end up in bed together. Feels tawdry. Like a whore who doesn’t like you. She’s bound to take your money. Doesn’t mean she likes it.”

“Well, I’ve done my fair share of shouting at you today too…”

“Sure, you snapped at me a couple times. Seems fair though. I did abandon you.”

“Geralt, we parted ways six months ago after you saved my life. You risked life and limb to track me down, and I know it wasn’t easy. I’d hardly describe how we parted as abandonment.”

“No, but sometimes I regret it anyway.” He paused, before drawing himself back to his full height and looking her in the eyes once more. “I’d have thought you’d figured it out already.”

“Figured what out?”

“The rose. It’s blooming.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know the magic. Means one thing. And one thing only.”

“I… _Oh_ ….”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't remember this being so dialogue heavy, its kinda new territory for me as a writer. Let me know what you think!


End file.
